1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to transportable workstations. More particularly, this invention pertains to a transportable workstation that is also a container for carrying tools or other useful articles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Carry cases that include separate half-shells compartments are commonly used for transporting tools of various types. These carry cases are typically blow molded from plastic to form rigid containers that are durable, lightweight, and easily transportable. Additionally, custom fitted compartments can easily be formed within the cases to fit the specific tool to be transported. Multiple compartments can also be formed within the case.
A common problem with carrying multiple tools is finding inserts or compartments to fit the particular group of tools that will be used in a specialized occupation. Another common problem is keeping track of a multitude of tools as they are removed from the case for use. It often happens that the carry case serves the purpose of transporting the tools to the site, but then is merely underfoot or otherwise in the way during the work to be performed. This can lead to loss of tools, loss of the case, or even a safety hazard if the case is continually in the way of the worker.
Another common need for workers is a temporary workstation at a work site. For jobs of shorter duration, it is often not practical to bring a large workstation, desk, or table to the site. The burden of carrying many of the available workstations to a worksite often offsets any benefit from having the workstation available. The added time involved with moving workstations from place to place, and the added complexity of setup can significantly reduce the amount of work that could otherwise be accomplished in a desired time frame.